A speculum is a medical instrument for dilating the opening of a body cavity for medical examination. A vaginal speculum commonly used during a gynecological examination or a surgical procedure is introduced into a patient's vagina to separate the vaginal walls, thus allowing the internal genital organs to be examined. Metal, autoclavable duck-bill specula are conventionally used for gynecological examination and treatment. These units, with exposed joints, sharp edges, and cold metal are universally disliked by patients. The hinged joints and blade edges often pinch, scrape, or otherwise traumatize the supporting tissues in the area being examined. The conventional metallic specula blades are typically opaque, therefore the only area available for inspection when a metallic speculum is in use is the open end, for cervical examination, and the vaginal wall areas between the blades.
In an attempt to eliminate some of the problems mentioned above, plastic specula have been developed. The plastic specula, which are formed from plastic or another lightweight and inexpensive material are often designed with a double-hinge. This is because the lightweight and inexpensive material from which the speculum hinge is formed is unable to support the oblique stress caused by external, vaginal pressure on a single-hinged speculum. This double-hinge design results in a closed speculum design, which makes it difficult for the professional to manipulate instruments, such as scissors, forceps and probes that are commonly used in conjunction with the speculum, and vacuum instruments that are needed to evacuate debris and bodily fluids. Also, this double-hinge can obstruct the professional's vision of the genital tract, and makes it difficult to remove the speculum while other instruments remain inserted into the vagina.
Sufficient lighting of the subject area for examination is another area of difficulty, since typical specula are not equipped with illumination devices. Light must be directed from another source, often a gooseneck lamp that can partially obstruct the view into the vagina. Head mounted lights have been used as a partial solution to this problem, but mounted lights are uncomfortable for the operator and cumbersome due to the light cord.